The Happily Ever After Kinda!
by HopelesslyLostInRomance
Summary: Channy AU. Chad lives in the country, as does Sonny. They meet, things happen. R&R please! Better Summary inside. Rated T for language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all!! =D Mary here. Now this story is actually a book I'm writing, except I changed the characters attitudes a little, and of course, changed their names to, and now it's all Channy-ed up! LOL! =D So yeah if instead of Chad it says Andy, or instead of Sonny it says Jen, that's just a name I overlooked and didn't change. The original story came to me in a dream, and in the dream, I was Jen(aka Sonny). This story takes place where I live, but lets just pretend it's Wisconsin. K? goodie! =D**

**Summary: Chad is a country boy, Sonny is a country girl. They meet, Channy happens eventually, with lots of events along the way.**

_**Disclaimer: I'm too tired to do a big 'ole disclaimer… I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! I OWN THE IDEA FOR THE PLOT AND ALL THAT JAZZ!!!!!!!!!!!! =D =D =D**_

* * *

**Introduction**

Hi. My name is Chad Dylan Cooper, and I'm gonna tell you a story. I live in a small town called Anza in Wisconsin. Anza is an old western kind of town. It's really small and most people who live there live on 1or more acres. I live on 4½ acres. I live with my parents, my three horses; Dusty, Sandy, and Jake, two goats; Jaqui and Jazz, and five dogs; Banjo, Skipper, Magic, Tiger, and Blue-Boy. The dogs, all five of 'em, are a mix of Jack Russell and Doberman pinscher, so there all really smart.

My story starts out one bright and sunny day around the middle of August. It was pretty hot out and all of the redshank* were in bloom. I was on my way to town to pick up feed and hay with my dad…

*Redshank is a type of tree that only grows in Anza (the real one in Southern California =P), and Australia. Also known as Iron wood, or Ribbon wood.

**Chapter 1**

We were gonna stop by the hardware store for hay and dog food. After that we were headed to the market for some cookin' supplies for my mom.

My dad pulled up to the hardware store parking lot, handed me some money and told me to go in and get the stuff. I did just that.

"Hey Chad." The lady at the desk greeted me. I think her name was Janet, I never could remember though…

"Hey." I replied, my facial expression spelling boredom, "My dad wants two sacks of dog food and a bale of #-1 hay… again."

She smiled at me and repeated the order into a walkie-talkie.

"Ok. Here you go," she said giving me a receipt.

"Thanks." My dad grunted as I hopped back into the truck.

"Sure thing." I replied as we drove around back to pick up our order.

After we picked up the order, we headed over to the market. Within a minute, we were turning into the almost empty parking lot which the market, the bank, and the pharmacy shared. As we pulled into the lot, I noticed to my right, a battered old white Chevy pick-up pulling in next to us. It wasn't so much the truck that caught my eye; it was the girl sitting in the passenger seat that made me look and stare.

I couldn't pull my eyes away! She was beautiful. I mean not in the usual way like a model or something, she was unique. She had brown flowing hair that was just below her shoulders. She was wearing a tattered blue T-shirt. As she got out of the car I noticed she had on a pair of faded old jeans that were ripped in the knee. She also had her hair tied back in a sloppy ponytail.

Out of the driver's seat came a man.

"Hey dad? Can I borrow some quarters? I forgot to grab some before we left and all I got in my pocket is my chap stick." She stated.

"Sure Sonny." He replied. Sonny. So that was the angel's name. Fit her well.

"Thanks a million dad!" She said with a gorgeous smile.

"Chad." My dad said bringing me sharply back to reality.

"Yeah?' I responded.

"You need to get _out_ of the car…" he said with a sarcastic look.

"Yeah…" I said. He laughed.

The second I stepped into the market, I was met with a rush of cool air, and the smell of various fruits and vegetables filled my nostrils. The smell wasn't that strong but it still bugged me. I looked around and spotted Sonny over by the candy shelf.

"Hey dad?" I asked, "Can I head over there and grab a few boxes of lemon heads?" I questioned gesturing to the candy shelf.

"Sure Andy. I'll just get the rest of the stuff." He replied.

I felt my pockets and discovered two quarters. 'Yes!' I thought 'Just enough for a couple boxes!'

I headed over to the shelf. I was about to grab two boxes when a hand gently collided with mine. I instantly pulled back, and looked up and saw Sonny right beside me.

"Oh I'm sorry." She apologized quickly.

"No it was my fault." I said. She giggled.

"I'm Sonny." She said holding out her hand.

"Chad." I replied taking her hand and shaking it. "Sonny. What is that short for?" I asked curiously.

"Alison. I don't like it to much though it's to… serious. Everybody calls me Sonny though, because I'm so Sonny!" She said with a quick laugh.

"Mines not short for anything but you probably already figured that out…" I trailed off uncomfortably. She just laughed. I smiled. I reached over and grabbed two boxes of lemon heads from the shelf. She giggled and grabbed three.

"Looks like somebody likes lemon heads more than me!" I said feigning shock. She laughed and replied, "You better believe it!" Now it was my turn to laugh.

We checked out our items and just stood around talking for a while.

"So how long have you lived in Anza?" I asked.

"Oh I live over in Aguanga, technically, but I've lived in the same house my whole life. You?"

"Same here, except for the Aguanga part. I live in Anza."

"Cool. So what are you doing in town? Besides lemon heads I mean." She chuckled.

"Oh I'm here cuz my dad needed to go to the market to get feed, and my mom needs some stuff from here."

"Well, I decided to stock up on Lemon heads before there out, I heard that the markets switching hands, and you know how that goes." She replied.

"Don't we all? So where do you go to school? Cottonwood? I haven't seen you at Hamilton." I asked her.

"No I've been homeschooled ever since I was in fourth grade. I went to Cottonwood while I was little though. You go to Hamilton I'm assuming?"

"Yeah. I'm going to high school there to."

"Oh really? Then I'll see you there because I'm starting as a freshman there in September!" she looked excited that she would know somebody the first day. I laughed.

"Cool, see you there!" she giggled.

"Sonny, we need to head over to the hardware store. Come on." Sonny's dad called.

"Coming dad! Bye Chad, see you on the first day of school!" She said smiling. What a huge smile she had. It was gorgeous.

"Bye Sonny." I responded just as my own dad came out of the market.

"Let's go Chad."

"Ok."

Boy oh boy, I couldn't wait for school, a new one for me.

* * *

**A/N: So do you like it? Would you like more? I've already got everything up to chapter 14 done, so I can update as many as I want, whenever I want. So if you want more, depending on the response I get I'll update tomorrow. =D **

_**More Reviews=Me Happy=Sooner Update=You Happy=More Reviews=Me Happy**_

**It's the circle of life dahlings.**

**Live, Laugh, Channy,**

**Mary XOXOX**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok now I know I said I'd update this chapter WEEKS ago, but…. *sighs* my life has been hectic lately. Ok so here it is… chappy 2. I hope you like it. I PROMISE to update later today again. I'm so sorry I took so long!!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I own the plot, and the place… well only the plot. =P**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was the first day of school, and those annoying butterflies decided to make their appearance in my stomach, fluttering around and making me nervous. I was going to see _her _today! As I walked through the door, I tried to discreetly scan the hallway for that hair or face or… basically for her! I had been looking for a while and was about to let _her_ find _me _when heard that voice that I remembered oh-so-well, say my name.

"Chad?" she said as if she wasn't sure it was me or not.

"Hey Sonny!" I responded enthusiastically. I smiled, "Excited for school?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah sure I'm extremely excited to be loaded with high school work… sure, whaddaya think?" She responded just as sarcastic. I laughed.

"Hey do you want me to show you around?" I asked. I knew she hadn't ever been here so…

"Sure!"

"Ok where to start where to start? The Cafeteria's over there…" I showed her all around the school.

"…and were the Hamilton—"

"I know were cougars. I read the paper you know. Plus at cottonwood we were 'cubs' so…"she interrupted me.

"Yeah… I feel stupid now." I replied embarrassed.

"Don't, even the best of us make mistakes." Sonny said sarcastically.

"Are you implying that I'm the best of us? Cause if you are, I agree." I replied equally sarcastic. Sonny laughed. I loved her laugh.

!!!!!!!

Just then the bell rang.

"Well we better get to class…" Sonny trailed off.

"Yeah. What do you have first?" I asked.

"Uh… History. You?"

"Same! Looks like this day won't be all that bad after all." I joked. Sonny giggled, and we headed off to class.

At lunch I decided to ask her if she wanted to study at the library with me after school. As we sat down at the table, I was more nervous than earlier that morning when I got to school.

"Sonny. Um… I was... uh... wondering if you'd maybe... hang out at the library with me after school? To, you know, study." I said hastily.

"Sure I was gonna hang at the library anyways. I told my mom not to pick me up until 4:30 so I have a while." She said with a smile. I smiled back.

It started with the library. While we were there I asked her if sometime she wanted to come over and ride at my house. I knew she loved horses, she'd told me that earlier at lunch. When I asked her she freaked out and hugged me. I decided right then that I wanted to do whatever I could to please her because when she's happy, she hugs people. I liked her hugs. Simple enough.

By October, we'd become best friends. All of my guy friends teased me because my best friend was a girl, but I didn't care. Sonny was too important to care about a little teasing.

* * *

**A/N: So whaddaya think? I liked it… lolz!! Ok I'm going to go edit chapter 3 now so I can update that today to! =D**

**If you review, I'll give you a digital cookie. Here you go! *hands reviewers digital cookies***

**Peace, Love, and Channyness,**

**Mary XOXOX**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here you go!**

_**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Around the beginning of October, I noticed a flyer on the bill board by the entrance of the school. It was a costume party for Halloween. I read through it and it sounded like a lot of fun. I grabbed a copy and went to show it to Sonny.

"Hey Sonny!" I greeted when I found her by our lockers.

"Hay is for horses. The word is Hi Chad. Get your facts straight!" She said sarcastically. I laughed.

"Ok hi then." I said playing along. This time she laughed.

"Guess what?" I said mysteriously.

"What?" she said in the same voice as me.

"I found an awesome flyer to a costume party! Wanna go?" I asked.

"Let me see the flyer first." She said. Then she grabbed it from me before I could refuse. She looked it over and pretended to be deep in thought.

"Hmmmmmmmm… I don't know… It depends…" she trailed off.

"On what?" I asked.

"Whether or not I can find a good enough costume or not," She said then smiled, "but I'm sure I can make-do."

"So does that mean you'll go?" I asked stupidly.

"No duh Einstein." She said sarcastically.

"What is it with you and sarcasm?!"

"It's my thing. Deal with it." She said. I laughed and we headed off to class.

Later on that day we were riding out on the road, when I got a brilliant idea.

"Hey Sonny follow me." I said as I turned Jake to the left and got him to trot.

"Okay…" she said unsurely as she copied me on Sandy, the horse she usually rode, "Where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise." I said mysteriously.

"Let me guess, it's a hidden place that nobody ever been but you and nobody knows about to your knowledge and you go there when your upset, excited or just need to be alone?" she responded.

"Maybe?"

"Uhuh… just show me." She said with a smile.

I smiled back and started trotting faster. After about five minutes of fast trotting I slowed down and started to weave a little bit between trees. Sonny followed me as best as she could. Pretty soon we came to an opening, and there in front of us was that meadow, or field whatever you want to call it, that I had discovered three years ago.

********************************FLASH*BACK*********************************

_I was so upset when Hector (my Doberman pinscher that was given to me when I was two) died. I mounted Jake and started to canter down the road. I couldn't find anywhere to just sit down and cry, so I went off road. Still not being able to find anywhere, I started to weave through the redshank hoping there was a clearing nearby and that I wouldn't get lost. Suddenly Jake just stopped. I looked up and saw a beautiful vibrant green meadow. Jake liked it because he could graze. I tied him to a sturdy tree, sat down and cried until I couldn't cry anymore._

******************************END*FLASH*BACK*****************************

"Hello?" Sonny said waving her hand in front of my face and snapping me out of my reverie.

"Yeah sorry… I was just remembering the first time I came here; you know when I found the place." I responded dazed.

"Oh really? When did you find it? Can you tell me?" she asked curiously.

"Sure." I said and I told her the story.

When I had finished telling her about Hector, his terrible death, coming here and crying my heart out, and then struggling to find my way back home then finding this place again, she finally spoke. During my story she didn't react much. Just an occasional nod here and there or a 'hmm…' or an 'I see.', but other than that she just listened.

"So when I said this was your special place before, I was right?" She asked sounding as if she were deep in thought.

"Yeah kinda." I replied a bit more shy than usual. "Oh and about that, how did you know?" I asked curiously.

"Oh I didn't I just guessed… but don't you think it's a little bit cliché?" she asked.

"Yeah a little but I don't care." I said with a smile. "So Sonny, what are you gonna be for the costume party tomorrow night?"

"A prom queen. What are you going to be?" She said trying to be nonchalant. I had already told her I wouldn't tell her and it was going to be a surprise.

"Oh I'm going to be Rob—wait a second I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work. I'm not telling you it's going to be a surprise." I answered catching myself before I could give away the fact that I'm going to be Robin Hood. Sonny huffed, and crossed her arms.

We sat there talking for the next hour, when Sonny decided it was time for her to go, much to my chagrin. We mounted and I showed her the way out. She thanked me and my parents and hopped into her dad's truck, waving as she left. I sighed. I couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

**A/N: So did you like it? Hate it(I hope not)? Love it?**

**Tell me in a review!!**

**CYA L8RZ,**

**Mary XOXOX**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Wait so I DON'T own this? Oh… that would explain a lot…_

**Chapter 4**

I was nervous. I don't mean bad nervous, I mean good nervous. I couldn't wait for tonight! I was Robin Hood. I couldn't think of anything else in time. I was getting into my costume when my cell phone rang. I looked at the CID (Caller ID) and my heart sped up a little.

"Hey Sonny!" I said into the phone.

"What did I say about you saying that?" she said jokingly.

"Fine! Good Day Mademoiselle Sonny." I said with a fake British accent.

"Yes yes Monsieur Chad I was just wondering if you would be my royal escort to the ball tonight? As friends of course." She said also in an accent.

"Of course Madame." I replied.

"Thank you. Good day" she said.

"Good day." I replied, and then laughed. She laughed to.

"No but seriously Chad when are you gonna be there because you're the only person I know who's going there!" she said sounding a little desperate.

"How about I pick you up and you can come with me?" I questioned.

"Oh that would be awesome! Let me ask my dad. Hold on a sec." she said.

"K." I responded. A few seconds later she came back. "Yeah sure Chad! Go ahead. Call me when you leave your house and I'll tell you how to get to mine." Sonny told me.

"Ok. Sounds good to me! I'll see you soon Sonny!" I said.

"Ok call me when you leave! Bye Chad!" And she hung up. I sighed and finished putting on my costume.

My mom honked the horn as we pulled up, and I saw two dogs come running up to the silver gate in front of us and start yapping their heads off. Then Sonny came running out in a robe-ish thing that covered what I could tell was a poufy dress. She hooked up the dogs and yelled for me to wait a second. I nodded. A few seconds later she came out with who I assumed to be her younger brother and she told him something. Then opened the gate a little, slid through, and came over to my side of the car.

"Hey! What are you—Robin Hood?" Sonny asked in surprise.

"Yup couldn't come up with anything else in time." I said.

"Ok then… so whaddaya think of my costume?" she asked and twirled around in front of me. She was wearing a Caribbean Blue layered dress that went down almost to her ankles. She also had a fake crown on her head.

"I think it looks really good. You definitely look like a prom queen." I complimented.

"Thanks! Oh and did I mention you make a good Robin Hood?" Sonny asked.

"No you didn't. I n fact I was about to as—" I started. "Ok can you two quit yapping and get in the car already? We're going to be late!" my mom interrupted.

"Sorry Mrs. Cooper." Sonny replied.

"It's ok but next time try to hurry up a bit." My mom responded.

We hopped into the back seat and talked about random things until we got to school. Then we got out and made our way over to the gym where the costume party was going to be held. From the looks of the parking lot it had already started. I opened the door and went inside, after Sonny of course.

"Oh my gosh! AWESOME! I LOVE the decorations!" Sonny said in awe.

"Yeah they're really good!" I murmured also in awe, as I took in all the shimmery lights, the smoke, and the pumpkins.

"It's amazing because you wouldn't believe that yesterday, we had P.E. in here!" Sonny said.

"Yeah I know." Right then, James Conroy decided to show up and asked Sonny to dance. Of course she agreed. I mean he's like the hottest guy in the school according to the gossipy girls. I watched with envy as they danced to some wacko Halloween song. I've always hated Halloween songs but this just makes me hate them all_ soooo_ much more!

About an hour later Sonny came back over to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey! Having fun? I sure am! Guess what? No wait don't guess. JAMES ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!" She practically yelled.

"WOW! That's _so_ great Sonny!" I said with a fake smile.

"What's wrong Chad?" she asked me curiously.

"Nothing! Nothing at all. I'm happy for you. Really!" I said quickly.

"OK then…" she said unsurely.

Later that night my mom took me home. Just me not Sonny. _James_ took _her_ home. After that night Sonny and I no longer hung out as much. She spent so much time with her boyfriend she didn't have time for me, her best friend, anymore. It broke my heart.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, was busy what with the holidays and all that jazz, I'll update again probably later tonight. HOPE YOU ALL HAD AN AWESOME HOLIDY SEASON! (I was going to say Merry Christmas, but then I figured that wouldn't be fair to all the Jews, and the people who celebrate Kwanza out there so happy holidays!)**

**XOXOX~Mary**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

**V**


End file.
